The present invention relates to toy guns. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to toy guns for shooting a multitude of preloaded soft projectiles.
Conventional toy guns designed for loading a multitude of soft projectiles or “darts” generally provide either magazine-loading, or a rotating barrel having a circular array of projectile-receiving tubes located just inboard of the barrel periphery. In this latter type, if the number of projectiles is to be high, the toy must be designed to have a barrel of large diameter to provide more loading tubes. This results in a toy gun that is wide and bulky.